


Relaxation

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Erotic Massage, Multi, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: During an erotic massage, Hiccup realizes his feelings for the Dragon Riders.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Fishlegs Ingerman, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Ruffnut Thorston, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Tuffnut Thorston
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/gifts).



Hiccup hadn’t known what an erotic massage was when Mala and Dagur had suggested it for him and his Riders as a way to relax. It did sound relaxing, for sure. Massages were supposed to be relaxing, right? Even with an “erotic” tacked on to the front of it? The Riders were visiting Caldera Cay and the king and queen had noted how stressed they all seemed. Even with the Dragon Hunters gone, there was a lot of hard work to do on Berk, and a getaway with friends had seemed like the perfect way to relieve some of the stress. Besides, Hiccup, his mind always working, had wanted to share some of his inventions with Dagur and Mala, wondering if any would help them at all. 

But first, whatever an erotic massage was. 

Hiccup didn’t mind being naked among his Riders. All of them had seen each other naked before, what with having bathed together and patching up wounds and the sort. He did mind being naked around the masseuse, but the tall, red-haired woman must have been practiced in this, because not once did she blush. Hiccup had expected a towel or blanket over his more private parts, but they were left in the open. His Riders were naked too, all laying on massage tables. Ruffnut had made a raunchy comment of course, and Hiccup had found himself laughing at it, either out of nerves or actual amusement, or both. 

“You need to relax, Hiccup,” the masseuse told him. “This is going to be fine.”

“Yeah, relax. I’m good at relaxing.”

From his right, Astrid snorted. Her masseuse was already working on her shoulders. Again, Hiccup was left wondering what exactly was erotic about an erotic massage. 

The masseuse leaned over Hiccup, began working her hands into Hiccup’s shoulders. Hiccup hummed a little, letting his muscles unclench. This was going to be fine.

“Oh yeah, right there,” Hiccup heard Ruffnut say happily from the other end of the room. He looked to see the masseur touching her breasts. He was almost shocked, but then remembered this was  _ supposed  _ to be erotic. If Ruffnut wanted it, it was perfectly fine for the masseur to be touching her breasts. 

“Relax, Hiccup,” his own masseuse reminded him as she ran her hands down over his chest. Said hands were soft. Very soft. Hiccup hummed as she ran her palms over his nipples. He turned his head straight and closed his eyes. This was just part of his break from Berk. Even though he wanted to show Dagur and Mala some of his inventions, he wasn’t here to work. The king and queen knew that, which was probably why they had suggested this. 

As the masseuse worked on his abdomen, Hiccup found blood pooling in his cock, slowly hardening it. He blushed fiercely, but let the woman continue what she was doing. 

He gasped, eyes flying open, as one of her hands touched his cock and the other dipped down to his balls.

“Is this okay?” she asked him.

Hiccup took a look around the room, only now noticing the soft moans coming from his friends. They too, were having their genitals touched, and seemed to be enjoying it, even Fishlegs, who could be a little nervous about these things. 

“Yeah,” he said, looking back at her. “Yeah, it is.”

Okay, so  _ that’s  _ what an erotic massage was. Basically another word for a handjob. He supposed he was okay with that. Releasing sexual tension was  _ definitely  _ a good way to relax. 

Hiccup sighed and closed his eyes again. He was left listening to the moans of his friends as his masseuse worked her hands on his cock and balls. Astrid was closest, so he heard hers the best. Though, Tuffnut was being rather loud. Fishlegs seemed to be the quietest, though every once in a while he would let out a small, surprised squeak. Ruffnut was telling her masseur in detail where she wanted to be touched, and Hiccup’s face went a little red listening to it. Even with his eyes closed, it wasn’t hard to imagine what was going on. The masseur had his fingers  _ in  _ Ruffnut, one working over her clit. He heard her telling him to go harder, but then a reply that no, this was supposed to be slow. Then a disappointed groan from Ruffnut.

“Just enjoy it, silly,” Astrid told her. “Not every day you get fingered, now is it?”

_ It could be if…  _ If what? If Hiccup was with his friends romantically? Sexually? He had to admit he’d thought of it before, and hearing and seeing them like this was making his cock ache. He wanted to be with them suddenly, wanted to be the one making them feel pleasure. 

Maybe after all this, Hiccup could talk to them. Polyamory wasn’t unheard of on Berk, and it would make sense if all of them (save for the twins) were together. They were the Dragon Riders. They were the most tight-knit group Berk had. 

Hiccup’s thoughts were interrupted by what his own masseuse was doing. She was gently squeezing and rolling his balls, her other hand stroking along his cock. Hiccup moaned, arched into it a little. Pleasure sizzled along his nerves and his toes curled. 

“That feel good?” his masseuse asked. 

Hiccup laughed a little to relieve tension. “Very.” 

The massage continued, and Hiccup was drawn back to listening to his friends. Ruffnut had finally stopped complaining about the speed and was just enjoying what she was getting. Tuffnut was urging his masseur on, though the man probably didn’t need it. Hiccup could tell that this was hardly the first time they’d given erotic massages. 

“You relaxing?” Astrid asked of Hiccup.

“Yeah,” he responded happily, opening his eyes to look at her. “You?” Astrid was the other person in the group who had problems relaxing. She would train until she couldn’t stand anymore from the fatigue of it. 

“Definitely.” 

Hiccup couldn’t help looking down at what was being done to Astrid. Two fingers were sliding in and out of her, a thumb working over her clit in circles. Precum beaded at Hiccup’s slit watching it. 

Then he was watching what was being done to all of his friends. Fishlegs’ cock was huge when erect, and Hiccup licked his lips watching hands stroke over it. Snotlout was small, but that was alright. Size didn’t matter to Hiccup. His cock was beautiful nonetheless. He was getting similar treatment to Hiccup, with both his cock and balls being massaged. Tuffnut was long, and Hiccup liked watching the masseur’s hand roll over the pink head. There were fingers buried in Ruffnut’s wet core, two fingers stroking her clit up and down. Hiccup felt so turned on watching all of this. He hoped the masseuse didn’t mind getting his precum on her hand. 

Hiccup moaned loudly as she began to massage the head of his cock. He looked down to witness what was being done to him. He liked the hands touching him, but he wished they were someone else’s. Any of his friends’ hands would work. They’d be much different than the masseuse’s soft hands: calloused from work and training and fighting. 

Hiccup closed his eyes again, sighing, bucking into the masseuse’s hands. He wondered if any of his friends had caught him looking, but he supposed that was okay if they had. He was going to talk to them after this about what he wanted from them… maybe directly after this. Certainly they would be left alone to clean up. 

Hiccup got lost in the sensations and the sounds of his friends’ pleasure. They were beautiful sounds really, and he wouldn’t mind hearing them again. He didn’t know how much time passed before he felt his orgasm trickling nearer, pressure building in his pelvis, his balls tightening. He moaned long and loud when his orgasm came upon him. It was slow and quiet, but intense. Lights flashed behind his closed eyelids, and he came back from it breathless. 

“Well, that was nice to watch,” Astrid said from his right. Hiccup looked over at her, hands held over his stomach. 

“You watched?” He noticed that Astrid no longer had a masseur’s hands on her - so she’d orgasmed around the same time he had. He felt disappointed knowing that he’d missed her orgasm.

“Not like you weren’t watching us,” Astrid said with a wink. Hiccup blushed fiercely.

But then he  _ and  _ Astrid were watching the others. Fishlegs came with a moan, Snotlout with a shout, and Tuffnut with a yell of: “Yeah!” That just left Ruffnut. She was bucking into her masseur’s hands, begging for him to go faster. And, realizing she probably wasn’t going to orgasm without it, he did. Hiccup licked his lips as soon, Ruffnut’s body shuddered and loud moans left her mouth. 

Then the masseurs were cleaning up their hands and leaving the room. The Dragon Riders were left alone. The air felt hot, but that could have just been Hiccup. 

There was just silence for a moment.

“That was  _ great _ ,” Tuffnut said happily. He sat up on his massage table, as did Hiccup.

“Yeah,” Snotlout agreed.

“Everyone have a good time?” Hiccup asked. As leader of the Dragon Riders it was his duty to make sure everyone was alright.

“Hel yeah I did!” Ruffnut exclaimed. “Like Astrid said, it’s not every day that you get fingered.”

Hiccup laughed lightly at her vulgarity. He wanted to tell them how he felt, but he didn’t know how. Was now the right time?

“Well, I, uh…” He rubbed at the back of his head. “I actually have some things I want to say to you guys.”

“Hiccup, if you’re going to critique our dragon riding, it can wait,” Astrid told him. “We’re here to relax, remember?”

“No, no, it’s not anything like that. It’s just, um, I’ve been thinking, and…” Odin, he didn’t know how to say it! “I like all of you.”

“Well, I would hope so,” Fishlegs said. Everyone was sitting up now, in varying positions. No one had yet reached for their clothes. “Given that we’re friends and all.”

“No, I mean- I mean I love you.” Hiccup just blurted it out. The room was silent.

“Like, platonically, or…?” Astrid questioned.

“Romantically,” Hiccup clarified. His face was red and he looked down at the floor. “And, uh, maybe sexually.”

“Well, I’m down with that!” Ruffnut said after some silence. “You’re a hottie.”

Hiccup snorted, not entirely believing her, but he would take it. He looked at his Riders, wondering what they were thinking.

“Well, you already know I love you,” Astrid said. She stood and gave him a peck on the cheek. The other Riders were standing as well, coming over to Hiccup.

Fishlegs didn’t say anything. He just came up to Hiccup and kissed him on the mouth. Snotlout, usually one for words, didn’t say anything either, also going for Hiccup’s mouth once Fishlegs had moved out of the way. Tuffnut and Ruffnut looked at each other, then said at the same time: “We love you too, Hiccup.”

Hiccup was beaming. His friends loved him! They loved him back! All of them!

“Well, what do we do about this?” Astrid asked. “Can we  _ all  _ date?”

“I don’t see why not,” Hiccup said. “Polyamory is a thing on Berk. People would be okay with it. Besides, if they weren’t, I’m the chief’s son. I’d just tell them to mind their own business.” 

“Yeah, like they should,” Ruffnut agreed. 

“So… now what?” Fishlegs asked. 

“I was, um, wondering if…” How was he supposed to say this? They were all naked around each other, had seen each other’s arousal and orgasms. Certainly they could do this. “I was wondering if we could have sex.” 

“Hiccup, I, uh, don’t think you can fit  _ that  _ many cocks in your ass,” Snotlout said, seeming confused.

Hiccup laughed. “No, no, we can take turns! Or… not do penetration. Just pleasure each other.”

Tuffnut shrugged. “Sounds good to me.” He came close to Hiccup, ran a hand over his chest. “As my sister so eloquently put, you are gorgeous.”

Hiccup blushed furiously. He wasn’t good at taking compliments. 

Ruffnut told Hiccup to lay on his back so that they could all “get a piece of him.” He did so, and then there were hands touching him, large hands, small hands, thin fingers, thick fingers. It was so lovely. He knew his Riders by his hands. Snotlout had big palms, but short, thick fingers. Fishlegs’ hands were the largest, big everywhere. Ruffnut’s hands were small, her fingers slim and elegant. Tuffnut’s hands were similar, but larger. Astrid had long fingers. Everyone’s palms were calloused like Hiccup had known they would be, from fighting and working. He loved their hands, as they were a part of the people that he loved. 

Those hands played with his nipples, ran over his chest and stomach and thighs, teased around his cock. They weren’t touching him there yet, but Hiccup was starting to get another erection. He sighed happily. His confession had gone well, and now they were doing this. He couldn’t have asked for anything better. 

A hand on his cock: Tuffnut’s. Another hand on his balls: Snotlout’s.

“Wonder if that masseuse was better than us,” Snotlout said.

“I wanted your hands,” Hiccup admitted. “The massage was nice, but I wanted you guys.”

“Is that why you kept watching us?” Fishlegs asked. So he had noticed too. Hiccup blushed again. Or maybe he just hadn’t stopped blushing. He didn’t know. The room felt hot, but in a good way.

Hiccup moaned softly as Tuffnut ran his hand over his cock. It was still wet with his own cum, as he had yet to clean up. But the liquid made for the perfect amount of friction and slickness. Snotlout rolled Hiccup’s balls in his hand. 

“So how would sex between us work?” Ruffnut asked. “Would we all get you at the same time and have to wait, or at different times?”

“Up to you guys,” Hiccup said. He realized that he was suggesting they have something like an orgy. “Just… not when my dad’s home.”

“Well, yeah, duh,” Rufnfut said. She lightly pinched his nipple, and Hiccup gasped and arched into it. 

They took turns kissing him as they worked him over, and he loved each one of their mouths. They were different and special in their own ways. Hiccup tried to reach for them, to give them pleasure, but they told him this was just for him, that he needed to relax the most out of all of them. Hiccup supposed they were right. Even taking time away from Berk he had been going to work on things. 

The kisses were heated, some short, quick pecks, some long and lusty, with tongues involved. Hiccup didn’t mind either one. Every kiss was perfect. He’d wanted to kiss each of his Riders for such a long time, and now he was getting to. 

They took turns massaging Hiccup’s cock and balls, and Hiccup greatly enjoyed that. Fishlegs was careful and gentle with him, where as Snotlout bordered on rough. Tuffnut was teasing and playful, as was Ruffnut, and Astrid was thorough and loving. 

Hiccup rolled his hips and moaned. 

“What about marriage?” Astrid asked.

“Already thinking of that?” Hiccup asked, breathless. 

“Well, I mean, don’t you have to marry only one person?” Astrid clarified. “To have heirs?”

“Ah, I suppose we can bend some rules,” Hiccup said. Then he moaned. What was being done to him was absolutely glorious. “I am the chief’s son, after all.”

“That would be one Hel of a wedding,” Snotlout said. Usually, for weddings, Vikings celebrated hard, for two weeks after the initial ceremony. A wedding for six people would be something of grand magnificence. 

“Yeah,” Hiccup agreed happily. It certainly would be. He was left to wondering how Berk would take their relationship. That is, until he felt a tongue on his cock and saw Tuffnut leaning down between his legs.

“Tuff, you don’t have to do that if you don’t want to.”

“Yeah, but I want to,” Tuffnut said. He licked him again, and Hiccup gasped and bucked. “This cock of yours is pretty.” 

Hiccup ignored the compliment, just focused instead on the pleasure. There were still hands all over him, rubbing pleasantly across his skin. There were hands playing with his nipples, rubbing across his thighs, his chest. Then there was Tuffnut, fitting his mouth over the head of his leaking cock. He licked at the precum, probably swallowed it. He hummed, then bobbed his head over the first few inches of him, almost touching the back of his throat. Hiccup moaned loudly at the sensations of heat and wetness. He’d never had his cock sucked before. This was  _ very  _ good. 

Eventually, Tuffnut pulled off of him, and they were again taking turns with touching his cock. Hiccup felt his orgasm coming upon him, and he warned them, but no one stopped touching him, seemingly not caring about the ensuing mess. It was Fishlegs’ huge hand that he came into. He shouted, arched and bucked. This orgasm was better than the one the masseuse had given him. It was better because it was his friends… his lovers. Yes, they were his lovers now. He could call them that. 

Hiccup sighed happily. Hands ran through his hair. “Thank you, you guys.” He almost said more, but was silenced with many kisses. 

  
  


“So, did you tell them?” Dagur asked him at dinner.

“Tell them what?” Hiccup didn’t know what he was talking about. 

“The Riders. Did you tell them that you like them?” Dagur wiggled his eyebrows.

“Wait… you knew about that?” Hiccup asked incredulously. He hadn’t told a single soul, not even Toothless.

“It was a little obvious,” Mala told him, joining in the conversation. Hiccup had been given a seat of honor in the Great Hall between the king and queen. “We suggested erotic massage so you could relax, but also so that you might confess your feelings. Did it happen?”

Hiccup smiled, looked at his lovers, who were chatting with each other while eating. 

“Yeah. Yeah it did.”


End file.
